nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Previous locations of Nitrome
Ever since starting up in 2004, Nitrome has moved their office multiple times. Below lists all the offices Nitrome has been previously located at. Locations Below lists the previous locations of Nitrome. The Location section lists the postal code, building location, country, and floor at which Nitrome was previously located. Time span indicates the time at which Nitrome spent at that location. First office Location: ? Time spent: less than 1 year, possible 10 monthsNitrome was created on August 10th 2004. Thus, it is assumed that the first office served as the office until Nitrome moved This was the first office Nitrome started up in. Not much is known about it, not even its location, only that it has been described as the size of a bedroom . Nitrome moved from this office to another office in London, finishing this move on February 9th 2005. Pentax House Location: Pentax House, South Hill Avenue, South Harrow, Greater London, HA2, 0DU, United Kingdom Time spent: 2 years 1/2 month(s) This office is located in Greater London, and is Nitrome's first office they moved to. Nitrome apparently finished the move on February 9th 2005. Nitrome stayed at this place for two years, moving to another place between April 7th and 22nd 2007Internet Archive Wayback Machine: Nitrome - Contact (April 7th 2007) (Pentax House], Nitrome - Contact (April 22nd 2007) (The Old Fire Station)] The Old Fire Station Location: The Old Fire Station, 140 Tabernacle Street, London, EC2A 4SD, United Kingdom Time spent: 2 years Being the third office Nitrome moved to, this office is described as being located in just "London", and no "Greater London". Nitrome completed their move to this location between April 6th and 22nd 2007. Nitrome spent the longest time here, staying more than two years but less than three, possibly staying 2½ years. It was somewhere between June 30th 2009 and January 6th 2010 that Nitrome moved from the Old Fire House to the Davina House. Davina House Location: Suite 308, Davina House, 137-149 Goswell Road, London, EC1V 7ET, United Kingdom Time spent: Less than 1 year, at least 10 months This former location of Nitrome was the studio of Nitrome Limited for possibly less than a year, but at least the studio for Nitrome for 10 months. With the exception of the first office, Nitrome spent the least time in this office, probably more than a year (as the known gap from when they are at The Old Fire House and when they were at the Davina House is quite large). Nitrome moved from the Davina House to a building on Corsham Street, this move accomplished between 1-3 days. Nitrome Limited Location: Nitrome Limited, Second Floor, 22-24 Corsham Street, London, N1 6DR, United Kingdom Time span: N/A This building is currently the first building named after NitromeNitrome.com - Contact - Building is identified as Nitrome Limited, also, on the map there is an arrow pointing to where the building is located, the arrow identifying the building as "Nitrome Limited". Nitrome moved into this building on November 15th 2010, completing the transition within 1-3 days.. Nitrome has yet to move from this building. Operation hours In reply to a Nitromian's comment on the Ice Breaker iOS website, Nitrome stated that their hours of operation at their office are from 9:30 AM to 6 PMIce Breaker A Viking Voyage - Updates → Comment. Studio images On Nitrome.com, Nitrome has always had an image to accompany the location section of their contact page. This image has differed depending on version of the site that has been used. This image is not an actual image of Nitrome's location, and not a pixel version of it, but just an image made just to accompany the location section. The cuboy house occupied the studio image for Nitrome's location for versions 1.2 and 1.5 of Nitrome's site, being replaced with a more simple tower for 2.0. Cuboy house An isometric house coloured and stylized like Cuboy has been used as the accompanying image for the location section of the Contact page of Nitrome.com. The cuboy face on the house is based off Cuboys classic square appearance. This image served as the image for the location of Nitrome on version 1.2 and 1.5 of Nitrome.com, being replaced by a more simple building for version 2.0. Appearance The lower part of this house is a pink square, which at the front has two windows and a D flipped 90° to the left. The two, small windows are meant to be eyes. Above the front part of the house is a pink right triangle, with all the angles being 45°. The bottom side of the triangle is placed on the top of the bottom block, while the other two sides have a light blue (cyan) rectangle placed on them, these rectangles extending back to the other end of the house. On the top of the house, placed back and on top of the roof, right on the top line, is a chimney. This house is placed on a small rectangular plate, which has bushes and flowers among it, and the house placed mostly in the middle of all these objects. Hot Air 2 The cuboy house has actually appeared in one game - Hot Air 2. The house appears in the intro of the game, and is presumably where Hot Air's wife lived before being married. The house is not much different than the Nitrome.com version, the only difference being that the blocks (minus the horizontal roof) are a lighter shade of pink, and the bottom square of the house is smaller. Also in the opening, the house is seen from the front, while on the map the house is seen isometrically from the side. The house's appearance may have been added to reflect how Hot Air was Nitrome's first flash game, and how the sequel was Nitrome's first sequel. N building This building was used on the Nitrome.com 2.0 website to represent the building Nitrome is at. The building is a rectangular prism shaped, having dark grey brick, a door and side walls at the bottom of the building, and a roof with some parts of it extending off the side of the building. The building is five stories tall, placed at the front of the building a golden П. Cuboy :See also: Cuboy On the provided map on the Nitrome.com 2.0 page, a metal Cuboy is used as the location of Nitrome Limited. The building appears as Cuboy in his modern appearance. Fictional representations :Main article: Nitrome Towers In Nitrome's own website skins, and in two occurrences in their games, Nitrome has made the appearance of a building called "Nitrome Towers". Although previously only seen in their skins, its possibly most well known appearance is in Nitrome Must Die, where it served as the setting of the game and was incredibly exaggerated as a 100 story building used for weapons testing, a attempted parody of Nitrome's own office. Despite first appearing as a fictional building, Nitrome's own staff have referred to office location of Nitrome as "Nitrome Towers". Notes Category:No game Category:Locations